


Dreams of the Passionate

by Tealroots



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Cute, M/M, Patrick loves skirts btw, Prehiatus! Patrick Stump, Teal Roots Gerard, Team Squish, They're both sluts for Bowie, low key based off La La Land, my gay boys, precious boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealroots/pseuds/Tealroots
Summary: Traffic fucking sucks.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I actually wanna do anything with this. It'll be here for the meantime.

  Gerard hated traffic. And here he was, rehearsing his lines and sitting in his car. It was hot, and Gerard was burning, even with the A/C blaring in his face. He repeated one of his lines:  _Sorry, kid, but in this town, justice is best served cold_. As fucking cheesy as it sounded, Gerard needed to get his dream kickstarted with  _something_. He  _wanted_ this role. He'd even dressed up all nice and neatly as asked to in the casting call. Gerard took a deep breath, getting only to the word "kid" before being honked at by the guy behind him. As the guy moved from behind Gerard over to the next lane, Gerard stuck his middle finger up at the dick. It wasn't like they were actually  _moving_ anytime soon. The guy who'd honked at Gerard, seemed to have a terrible fashion sense (what, with the way that he wore big black framed glasses and a trucker hat?) rolled his eyes and pointed the finger at Gerard in return. 

  Life in Los Angeles was definitely a pretty interesting place. Especially with the fact that Gerard was honked at by a dude who was probably into ass play, considering he was a literal walking asshole. 

  Gerard had grown up in a small city called Lake Forest where nothing bad ever really happened. Of course, it was only 1 or 2 hours from LA but even then, Gerard hadn't been out much. He was a shy boy with big dreams of becoming an actor, but everyone knew that when you had dreams like that, you were only kidding yourself until you decided to really grow up and get an actual job. Preferably in stocks or law. Law always managed to get people to be the least bit interested in you. But that stuff was always really boring to Gerard, and didn't call out to him like anything else did. So, instead, he decided upon taking up acting. As a kid, he'd always enjoyed writing plays or pretending to be anyone but himself. He was never a fan of himself, anyway. Acting gave Gerard a confidence that nothing else did, and if he was going to enjoy any of the life ahead of him, he might as well do something he liked than settle for something that made him miserable.

  For now, Gerard could only hope that one day, he might actually get a big role in something, because for the last six years, he'd been running on hope that was slowly diminishing over time. At one point, Gerard wanted to quit completely, but everyone encouraged him to keep at it, so, he did.

  The fair skinned boy ran a hand through his dyed, greasy black hair and sighed, his hazel eyes staring out the window longingly. 

  "One day," he said to himself, clenching his hands on the steering wheel as the traffic slowly began to move. "I'll show everyone what I'm made of."

 

 

* * *

 

 

  "You're gonna have to find some other piano player cuz I ain't working for bullshit," he spat, his fists clenched and trucker hat plopping down over his eyes, not allowing him to look his boss in the eye. He couldn't believe the nerve on his boss! Patrick was  _not_ going to share his stage with anyone, much less anyone who knew jack shit about classical music and jazz. His boss had literally just changed up the theme of the restaurant to be able to fit in with "the kids of today," which Patrick could understand. Except, yknow, usually you shouldn't have to change what you are to fit someone else's standards but of course, when it came to business, "being yourself" was something that was taken with a hint of salt. Patrick, in the case, was the wound, and his job was currently the salt, since it's purpose totally turned against Patrick.

  "Yeah, okay," said his boss, shrugging and rolling his eyes, "You can go now. Have fun actually finding a job in L.A!"

  And with this, Patrick was ready to let his boss catch his hands, but was escorted out by security. Patrick still kicked and fussed around as much as he could. 

  He took a deep breath, then sighed, uttering, "Well, fuck."

  Patrick walked off down along the street, catching the wonderful whiff of gasoline and car smoke. It was really very not nice at all, and Patrick would love to be anywhere but in the bustling streets of Hollywood. He made his way down the Walk of Fame, bumping into passing tourists and expressing his apologies while they didn't accept them and looked annoyed. Patrick looked down at a star that read  _David Bowie_. He sighed, being a dick to tourists and standing in their way just to gaze upon Bowie's star. "One day," he whispered to himself, catching the eyes of passing people. Patrick didn't care though, so he went on, "I'll show everyone what I'm made of."

 


	2. Another Day of Sun

  When someone off the silver screen came into the cafe, Gerard wasn't surprised. It happened quite a few times, and sometimes he wasn't even aware until his boss came running to the register to offer the drink on the house. Most of the time, the celebrities would refuse the free coffee (which, in Gerard's opinion, was quite a mistake), offering to pay and everything, while others accepted and went on their way. The previous was the case today, as whoever this famous person was paid the fee and went off on his way. 

  Gerard glanced at the clock, the time of his audition getting scarily close. He rushed to pull off his apron and get ready, but before he could, his boss came flying to his side. She cocked her hip to the side and put a tattooed hand on it. She raised her eyebrow, expecting an explaination through body language for Gerard's sudden rush to get out of the cafe as quick as he could. Gerard didn't seem to get the memo, it seemed, so his boss only sighed and rolled her eyes.

  "And where do you think you're going?"

  "Somewhere that isn't here?"

  "I'm serious. You're supposed to work the entire day today," his boss said.

  "Lynz, you see, I've kind of got a big audition to head off to!" Gerard explained, his hands waving around here and there exasperatedly. 

  She pursed her bright red stained lips. "Is it really that important to you?"

  "Yes!"

  Lynz sighed in defeat, rolling her eyes,  "Then go ahead."

  Gerard grinned, leaping with joy and giving Lynz a big smooch on the cheek, "Thank you!"

  Lynz made a face, then waved him off, "You better come in to open tomorrow!"

  "You got it!" Gerard exclaimed, running along before bumping into someone, the coffee in their hands now staining his plain white shirt.

  They apologized and helped Gerard clean him up, but his clothes were already ruined, so it was really quite hopeless. He hoped this wouldn't affect his audition.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  "That'll be all." 

  Those words had always been etched into Gerard's mind.

  "You can go now." Always stung Gerard's eyes. That was a surefire sign that he didn't get the role.

  He left in a hurry. He caught sight of many other people waiting to audition, all prettier and most likely better than him in every way possible. Gerard looked down at his coffee stained shirt, and hid his face under his greasy black locks. He made his way to the elevator, where he ran into more lovely people on their way to probably land the role he'd wanted. He made his way down and prepared to take a Walk of Shame along the Walk of Fame. 

  He'd never make it in this world. He just knew it. Yet, here he was. Still fighting. He hoped it'd be worth it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  Gerard fumbled with his keys, cheeks already tear stained. He made his way inside and straight to his bedroom, taking hold of a pillow and screaming into it. 

  One of his roommates poked his head in, "Bonjour, cunt."

  "Not in a great mood," Gerard mumbled into his pillow. 

  "Awe, cmon."

  Gerard felt the bed dip due to the weight of him roommate. 

  He felt the pillow being pulled out from him and he whined, begging for it back. He was forced to face Sir Smirks-a-lot, Frank Iero.

  "Hey, what's got you in a mood?" 

  "Nothing," Gerard muttered.

  "Don't  _lieeee_ ," Frank giggled, ruffling Gerard's hair up, earning a slight giggle from the older man.

  "Okay, well, my audition didn't go too great," Gerard admitted, putting a finger to his mouth and starting to bite on his nail, a terrible habit of his.

  "So what?" Frank scoffed, shrugging his shoulders. "That hasn't stopped you before. Why should it now?"

  Gerard pouted. Frank was right, and Gerard hated when Frank was right. Because if Frank was right, he'd always get this really stupid "I told you so" look that annoyed the shit out of Gerard. Sometimes he wanted to strangle the shorter man and hang him up in a meat locker by his intestines. But that was illegal.

  "I guess you're right," Gerard uttered, already regretting saying it.

  "Of course I am," Frank sneered.

  A mess of brown curls popped his head in, asking about what Frank was so smug about this time. 

  "Oh, you know, he's just being annoying, that's all," Gerard explained, waving his hand around dismissively.

  Ray laughed, his teeth showing, which proved to be a genuine one.

  "Typical Frank," Ray agreed.

  "So," Frank interjected. "Are you up for going somewhere right now?"

  Gerard raised an eyebrow, "Like, where?" 

  "A party," said a boy with a mistake of a haircut, a beanie, and glasses; Mikey, Gerard's little brother. 

  "A party?"

  "Yeah, it'll be fun," Frank insisted. "There will be some pretty  _elite_ people there. We can talk you up. Maybe that'll help with your acting career."

  Gerard rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right." 

  "Oh, cmon," Ray joined in. "It'll be really fun, I promise."

  Gerard shrugged and bit his lip in thought, "I don't know, I've got work in the morning."

  The whole group of boys began to beg and whine, and Gerard huffed, pulling at his black locks and agreeing, rushing to get ready.

  Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write more, it'd be nice if you could comment so that i get off my lazy ass n write.


End file.
